Ryatso Matsumori
Ryatso Matsumori(pronounced Ree-ahts-oh) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the current Fourth Seat of Division 10. Appearance An above average-height male with jet-black hair. Ryatso has the build of an average Shinigami, but his stern look and serious facial expressions strike fear into his enemies eyes. His red eyes show the rage behind his cool demeanor, and they do not fail to paint a portrait of his power. He is somewhat lanky in the arms and legs, as he stands 6'1'' tall. He does however have broad shoulders and his stance is always with intent. His mouth and nose are always covered by a mask, as he injured them in a battle as a naive boy. But the mask also adds mystery and stoicism to him. He is of a slightly tan complection. Ryatso has tattoos on his arms and legs, these tattoos are all connected as they converge on his back, with each tattoo wrapping around his limbs like a rope. He wear a sleeveless black Shinigami robe with a drawing of a dragon on his back. His hair reaches down to his shoulders and spiky hair that slightly covers his eyes. He sheaths his Zanpakuto on his left side. His Reiatsu is a dark black that is inescapable darkness like the night. Personality Ryatso is generally calm, watching the battle before it begins. He scans his opponent and surroundings and tries to find the best strategies and enemies weakness. He generally relies on his commander-mind than his soldier-body, but is not unwilling to use both. While generally alone on his endeavors, he cares extemely for those close to him and has extreme rage for those who hurt his loved ones. Despite the stoicicsm, Ryatso tends to crack a joke once in a while that is so off guard, everyone must laugh. History As a young boy, Ryatso's parents were well established warriors that fought among the best of the Shinigami. Despite rarely seeing them, he held the utmost respect, loyalty, and love towards them, hoping to make them proud by becoming a Shinigami as well. To do this, he trained hard with his fathers sensei, whom he never knew his actual name. He would always refer to him as Sensei and learned all of his abilities from him. They were the best of friends until the day came when Sensei died of a mysterious disease when Ryatso was only 11. Left devastated, his brothers (3 of them) consoled him but regardless he felt a loss. It was at this time that his father Antoyama became close to him, however his father died of the disease as well at age 14. Feeling cursed, Ryatso became even more distant; not allowing anyone to enter into his heart. He passed his exams at the Shinigami Academy 3rd best in his class in only 2 years, one of the youngest at 16 as well, hoping to one day be the best Shinigami that ever lived. Powers and Abilities *Kido #1-50 (For now) Zanpakutō Ryatso's Zanpakuto is named '''Dragovic. '''Its sealed form is black bladed katana with a red hilt, followed by chains dangling off of the hilt. Dragovic's spirit is in the shape of a black Dragon that sits on a throne at all times. He is not too large, and infact has the shape of a humanoid dragon with limbs tha same size as a human. He doesnt speak through his mouth but through his mind always in an eerily echo. Inner World Ryatso's inner world is a black precipice that has no light except Ryatso and Dragovic, for only they can see in this world. Dragovic will always sit on his throne as he watches Ryatso train and communicate with him. When in this world, Ryatso always wears white. '''Release command: 'Let the Sun and the Earth converge. ''' Shikai' Ryatso's Shikai turns from a black katana into two blades, one made from Fire and the other made from Earth; both connected by the chain on the ends of the Hilt. Along with the abilities already established, his Shikai gives him the ability to control the elements of fire and earth around him and manipulate them to his advantage. Kasai no Muchi (Ignorance of Fire) The sword made of fire is able to extend and retract at great lengths to attack and strike an enemy, however it can only strike once before retracting. Can wrap around an opponents limb or torso depending on range to reel them in for a second attack or getting thrown to the ground. Tsuchi Tate' '''(Earth Shield) Creates a shield of Earth that is able to withstand many attacks. Durable and strong, it can be spawned from either the earth sword or from the ground itself if Matsumori is on the ground. Statistics Trivia *Ryatso's mask that he dons is a family relic that has been passed through the Matsumori Clan for generations. Credits Artwork goes to r/Blademaster247 Category:Shinigami